


I Don't Mind When You Work Until Three

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [33]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Facials, Felching, Feminization, Frottage, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minimal Prep, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgy, Rimming, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn, double team, over sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, Harry, and Liam visit a strip club and have eyes for two very pretty strippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind When You Work Until Three

**Author's Note:**

> The visuals are the best part. And I just love my boys in panties
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> Thanks JoMouse for betaing xoxo
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Trust me," Zayn implored. "These bitches are the best in the business. Have you begging for more."

"Don't be ridiculous, Zayn," Liam chastised. "You can't get laid at a strip club. Most places even have a no touching policy."

"This place is different. The strip club is only the beginning." Liam and Harry couldn't help the excitement brought on by Zayn's smirk.

___

"Ten minutes, ladies!"

Niall came leaping out of nowhere to land in Louis' lap. "Oof, you've been eating too many cheeseburgers," Louis teased.

Niall pursed his lips. "Yeah, fuck you very much. I'm flawless."

Louis hugged him close. "That you are, Nialler. That you are." He patted Niall's bum and said, "We have to finish getting ready. It's meant to be a packed house tonight."

Niall huffed, but got off and went to his dressing rack. He already had his panties on, now he just had to pick his outfit. Something cute tonight. He was feeling cute. He flicked through a couple things before his eyes went wide. "Perfect."

Louis looked on with a fond smile before turning to his own wardrobe and picking something out. Every single outfit had one thing in common: show the ass. The reason he was the most requested in the club. The reason he got paid what he did. His ass was a gold mine.

The boys got dressed and primped in front of the mirror until the stage hand called, "Secondary act! You're on!"

Niall squealed with delight. "That's me, Lou! The secondary act," he repeated like he was reading it on a lit up sign. He'd just recently been promoted and Louis couldn't be happier for him.

Louis felt the small smile that crept onto his face. "Congratulations, Niall. You deserve it."

"Wouldn't want to be second to anyone but you."

Niall waited backstage for the curtain to rise, listening to the cheers and hollers for the act before him. The blond fidgeted with the hem of his outfit nervously until the curtain started it's ascent, then he put a hand on his hip and strut down the catwalk all the way to the edge of the stage amidst wild applause. He dropped down so he was resting on on his calves with his legs spread, quickly turning and standing back up, ass first. The front row waved large bills in Niall's face, some of them trying to get them into Niall's hand.

___

Zayn watched as a thin blond walked out dressed in a green and white footie kit that ended just under his bum. Zayn could see the end of a garter belt peeking out from the hem on the long shirt, clipped to thigh high socks with a green stripes on each to match the kit. Before Zayn could even comprehend the beauty, he dropped down, legs open to show a hint of white silk underneath. Then the glimpse was gone and Zayn was already dazed even though they'd only just begun. He didn't stand a chance.

"I want him," Liam growled.

"Is he an option? Can we have him?" Harry asked.

"I sure hope so," Zayn mused.

The blond bent over, the edge of his panties shining in the light for the world to see, as he slid his hands up the inside of his legs. His hands continued their trail up as he caught the edge of his jersey and slipped it off over his head. He flung it to the back of the stage, left only in a pure white pair of silk panties with a light blue bow on the back covering the cutout right over his hole, otherwise completely exposing the boy's most intimate part, and the garter belt still holding tight to his thigh highs.

Zayn couldn't ignore that his pants were noticeably tighter than they were before the blond boy showed up onstage. He swallowed down his urge to rush the stage and take the boy where he stood. He noticed Liam shifting in his seat next to him and glanced over. His best mate wasn't in any better condition.

The blond was turned to face the audience now, cheeks flush with exertion and cock straining the delicate material over his crotch. Zayn licked his lips at the sight. A minute later another boy joined the blond on stage.

Harry immediately lurched forward in his seat. "Mine," he claimed.

___

Louis came out under the stage lights to surprise Niall during his first big night as a single act. He knew he was nervous and figured a little boost from his friend might help. While Niall was bent over, blowing a kiss to the front row, Louis came up behind him and put gentle hands on his hips. Niall stilled for a moment before turning to see bright blue eyes, and relaxed. He fell back on Louis' chest with a grin and started rocking his hips into the older lad's, much to the delight of the audience. Louis left gentle kisses along Niall's bare shoulder as Niall danced on him.

Louis let himself get hard against Niall's back before dropping to his knees and kissing one cheek then the other. Niall's eyes went wide for a second at the surprise, but then regained his composure and ran his thumbs along the smooth trim of his panties. Louis flicked open the two clasps and then kissed the spots he'd just touched. He brought his hands around and pushed one down Niall's smooth thigh and the other over his growing bulge. Niall's mouth fell open in a silent moan and his hands roamed over his own chest, flicking at his nipples playfully. Louis unhooked the front two clasps and went to roll down Niall's socks, but the blond slapped his hand away.

___

Liam was mesmerized as the blond wagged his finger at the brunet then bent over in front of his face, delighting the blue-eyed boy, and rolled his own socks down. He popped his feet up one at a time for the boy on his knees to take them off. Once they were off, he turned his back to the audience again and put a finger under the other boy's chin, pulling him up gently. He wiggled his bum as he walked around to the back of the brunet. Liam was salivating at the thought of getting a feel of that ass.

The blond smirked as he brought his hands around the smaller boy's waist to play with the button on the very short pair of high-waisted jean shorts he was donning.

___

Harry bit his lip, watching every move this boy made. And now the blond one was taking off the boy's clothes and Harry couldn't be happier. The taller one popped the button open on the only item of clothing the brunet was wearing. He unzipped the material to reveal just a bit of polka dots and something else. The brunet rolled his eyes good-naturedly and placed his hands on top of the blond's to help him push his shorts down. He pressed back into the boy as he dropped his jeans to the floor. Harry nearly fell out of his chair at the adorable, and yet still sexy, pair of mostly shear polka-dotted panties with a line of silver bows down the front. The two teases danced together, which mostly consisted of some dry humping mixed with filthy grinding, until Harry was rock solid in his jeans. As if they knew their work was done, the lights dimmed and the two boys took their leave.

___

Niall hugged Louis to him. "You didn't have to share your stage time with me."

Louis hugged him back. "I wanted to. I'm so proud of you, Ni."

"Ladies!" their manager called. "You have fans waiting for you in the red room. Paid for full service, so treat them well."

Louis rolled his eyes. Why couldn't the night just end with some fun? Now he and Niall had to go fuck some sleepy middle-aged men that couldn't get laid unless they paid for it. Niall didn't seem quite so bothered, still high from his performance.

Together they walked up the stairs, blowing a kiss to Gerard, the guard, on the way to one of the private rooms known as the red room, for obvious reasons. Only the star of the night was allowed to take their customers in there. It was as lavish as it was big. Niall skipped in ahead of Louis, only to be pushed against the wall almost immediately. Niall put his hand up to push the guy off him, but then his wrists were pinned to the wall by his head.

"Liam. Let the boy go. You'll scare him."

The built brunet snarled lowly as he nipped at Niall's jaw before whispering, "Tease," and backing off. Louis ducked his head out the door to make sure Gerard was still attentive. When he saw him looking down the hall at their room, he nodded and closed the door behind him.

"So, how do we want to-" his throat went dry at the three men standing in front of him, "do this."

"Well," the dark-haired one started, "I know Harry here is gagging to have your cock in him." Louis looked to where the man pointed to see a tall boy with shining green eyes devouring him unabashedly.

"I see that," Louis noted, pleased.

"Liam and I can't stop fighting over this one." He smirked at Niall, who was still plastered to the wall even though no one was holding him. "But I'd love to have you both." He came back to Louis.

The tall one walked forward and wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders. "I could eat you, you look so delicious."

"Or eat me out," Louis teased.

Green eyes gulped at the suggestion and nodded. "Please."

"Seriously? I mean, most blokes just want a hole to stick their dick in."

He looked genuinely offended. "I will take anything you give me," he promised.

Louis melted at that and took hold of the boy's hips. "What's your name, baby?"

"Harry." He beamed.

"Harry," Louis repeated kindly. "Are you going to be good for me tonight?" Harry nodded enthusiastically and nuzzled into Louis' hair. Louis looked to Niall with wide, shocked eyes. They never got this type at places like this. The sweet, innocent ones never had the courage to propose paid-for sex.

"Well, I learned Mr. Forceful's name." Niall nodded to Liam. "What's yours?"

"Zayn, but I don't know yours."

"I'm Niall. This is Louis." He thumbed towards the smallest boy, who was currently embraced by the tall one.

"Niall and Louis. Names almost as beautiful as the owners of them," Zayn purred.

Niall bit his lip and blushed, but Louis scoffed. "Really? Look, babe, you're already paying for the sex you don't have to woo us."

"Hey," Niall rebutted. "I thought it was cute. I like the flattery. Better than the hump and dumps we usually get."

Liam was back on Niall out of nowhere, picking him up to straddle his hips. "I'd stay inside you forever if you let me. I'd never just leave like that. You deserve better."

Niall preened at the compliments and crossed his ankles behind Liam's body. "Why don't you prove it, big boy. Bed's over there." He nodded towards the double king taking up most of the open space. Liam moved across the room and lowered them together onto the bed. Niall didn't uncross his ankles or arms from around the larger man, so Liam just scooted them up the bed and laid down on top of him. Niall hummed at the warmth and let Liam start kissing him.

Louis let Harry's hands roam over his body, falling to the panties and tracing the outline of the pattern without looking. "I've never seen another lad wear these before? Didn't know it was a thing. Thought it was just me."

Louis smiled fondly at the younger boy. "No, it's definitely a thing. I love 'em. Niall even more than me. Most of the ladies here wear them. You like?"

Harry groaned and got a handful of Louis' supple ass. "I love."

Louis gave Harry a knowing look and pulled him to the bed, pushing him down with a, "Naked. Now." He turned to Zayn, who seemed content to watch the proceedings quietly. "What about you, daddy? What do you want?" He saw Zayn look over his shoulder at Niall. "Don't worry, he has a quick recovery. He'll be ready for you if you want him." Louis licked his lips and looked up at Zayn through his lashes. "Until then, how about I help you out there." Louis raised a brow and looked down to where Zayn was tenting the front of his jeans.

Louis squeezed Zayn's bulge, earning a moan from the man. He massaged the stiff erection with his fingers while he led them backwards to the bed. Zayn let himself be led until the backs of Louis' knees hit the covers. Then he pushed Louis down on the soft surface and hovered over him from above.

"Here's what I want, Louis. Harry called dibs on you, unfortunately, so I'm going to let him have you first. Word of advice, he likes it hard." Harry moaned at the words and curled into Louis' side. "Liam and I," at the mention of his name, Liam looked up from where he was sucking Niall down his throat, garter belt disregarded and silk tucked under his leaking member, "we are going to ruin your friend while he sucks Haz off. Sound good?"

Louis shivered and choked out, "Perfect."

Liam turned Niall over and snapped, "Hands and knees, baby girl." Niall scrambled up on all fours and arched into Liam's touch. Liam laid himself over Niall's back and nibbled on his ear. "Aww, my precious girl wants Daddy's cock in her pussy so bad, doesn't she?" Niall dropped his head to the duvet and whined, at a loss for words. Liam pulled him back up, flush with his chest, and thumbed over his nipples until they stood hard and red. "Answer me," he demanded.

"Yes, Daddy," Niall whined.

"Let me under him, Li," Zayn said after he undressed.

Liam lifted them both up to their knees so Zayn could lay down between Niall's legs. He laid them back down over the new addition and leaned over Niall to kiss Zayn's pink lips. Zayn hummed and gave back to the kiss gratefully. Zayn pushed Niall's legs apart with his own, making the boy lower down so their cocks were rubbing together. He reached a hand behind him and found the cutout hidden by the girly bow. "We don't even need to take these off to fuck you, baby. Daddy can give you his cock and you get to keep the pretty panties."

Niall groaned and clenched at Zayn's words. "Please, Daddy."

"Soon, baby. I think Liam wants to open you up. Niall arched back on Liam, rubbing his ass against Liam's clothed dick.

Louis opened the drawer by the bed and pulled out a string of condoms and two bottles of lube, throwing half the load at the threesome while he turned to Harry. "Niall has quite a mouth, love. Why don't you go test it out?"

Harry squealed with delight and went to kneel over Zayn in front of Niall's willing lips. He ran a thumb over Niall's red-bitten lip before pushing his cock inside. He groaned at the heat and curled his fingers in Niall's hair. Louis came behind him and slicked up his fingers before pushing one inside the curly-headed boy. Harry arched back for more, then thrust into Niall's mouth. Niall didn't complain, instead lowering his jaw to take more.

Zayn leaned up and sucked one of Harry's balls into his mouth, running his tongue over the soft skin in small circles. Harry scratched up Niall's back at the assault of sensations, making the blond moan. Liam only added to Niall's pleasure when he pushed a slick finger into the boy. Niall sucked hard on Harry in response and tried to beg for more but all that came out were muffled, whiny pleas.

Zayn let Harry's sac fall from his mouth. "I think they both want more, boys." Louis and Liam looked to each other before simultaneously pushing a second finger into their boys respectively. Soon Liam was replacing his fingers with his newly sheathed cock, gliding into Niall's wet hole with a hard push. Niall dropped Harry's cock from his mouth and threw his head back with a moan.

"Yeah, Daddy, harder," he implored. Liam answered with a forceful rhythm of thrusts, opening Niall up with his cock. Zayn pulled on Harry's hips until his cock was close enough for Zayn to lick. He ran his tongue along the vein underneath while Louis scissored his fingers inside Harry's hole. Niall joined Zayn in laying wet kisses and licks all over Harry's aching prick. "Zayn," Niall panted. "Want you."

Zayn bucked up at the request. "Is he open enough, Li?" Liam reached a hand between their two bodies and pressed two fingers just inside Niall's engorged rim. Niall cried out and spurted precome onto Zayn's stomach.

"Stretch me," Niall pleaded. "Split me open, please, Daddy!"

Louis pulled himself out of his soaked underwear and rolled a condom on. He pulled Harry so he was up on his knees and spread Harry's cheeks. "Ready, love?" Harry nodded and pushed back for it, so Louis slicked himself up and pushed inside Harry's tight hole. "Jesus- fuck, Harry, when was last time you were fucked?"

Harry breathed deeply and stammered, "While-so big, Lou."

"Take me so well, baby. Love how I use you're little pussy, don't you?"

Harry's hips stuttered as he came closer to the edge. "Yeah, Lou. Love it."

Louis reached around Harry and grabbed a handful of Niall's hair. "Why don't we stuff that mouth nice and full so, when your daddies stuff you full, we don't alarm Gerard."

Niall nodded and took Harry down his throat again. Harry's thighs quivered while Zayn rolled protection over his hard cock. "Ready, angel?" Niall nodded as best he could with a dick in his mouth. Zayn made sure to use plenty of lube, coating himself and Niall's hole where Liam was still inside. He lined himself up and pushed in as Liam pulled his fingers out.

Niall swallowed around Harry cock and his scream was muffled by the onslaught of Harry's release. He pulled off before Harry was done because he couldn't control his mouth anymore, making the last of Harry's cum land on his lips and chin. Louis groaned at that and shifted them so he could push Harry into the mattress with a hand on his lower back and pound into him.

Zayn started with little thrusts to get Niall used to the feeling of them both inside him. He felt Liam's cock slide against his and it felt like heaven. The friction was sensitive and delicious. Liam and Zayn both rocked inside Niall, speeding up until they were both using Niall's body like a rag doll. Niall fell to Zayn's chest and mumbled small pleas of "Daddy" and "right there" until he spurted between his and Zayn's stomachs, clenching down hard on the two cocks inside him. Zayn nearly blacked out at the sudden tightness and came into the condom.

Liam grabbed Zayn's hip with one hand and Niall's with the other and began a brutal rhythm, reveling in the feelings of Niall's warm hole and Zayn's twitching cock. Soon Liam followed Zayn over the edge, filling his boy with a groan.

Louis slowed down without warning, dragging his cock in and out of Harry inch by inch, pulling mewls from the tired boy beneath him. Louis stayed deep and rolled his hips in circles, pressing into Harry's prostate over and over. Harry clenched sporadically in response, sucking Louis in deeper. Louis stilled and came inside Harry with a sigh before falling towards the outside of the bed.

Liam fell towards the other side and Niall curled between Harry and Zayn who were facing opposite ends of the bed. The boys discarded their used condoms in the trash next to the bed. Harry whimpered and rubbed his prick into the sheets, hard again thanks to Louis' constant prostate play.

When he realized rubbing one off wasn't going to work, he curled up to Niall and started kissing over his hip to his soft cock. Niall hissed when Harry licked across where he was so sensitive, but Harry didn't stop; taking Niall into his mouth and humping his side, looking for friction.

Niall whined and moaned through the entire process of getting hard again too quickly. Louis noticed the action and saddled up to Harry's back before scooting down and spreading Harry's cheeks to lick between them. Harry wailed around Niall's prick and clenched against Louis' tongue. Louis sucked on his loose entrance until Harry relaxed enough to let Louis lick into him.

Liam tapped on Zayn's shoulder, making him open his eyes. He looked up at the brown-eyed boy who was pointing across the bed. Zayn followed his finger and saw a sight that had him growing despite his lack of energy.

Liam hummed in approval and fit a hand around Zayn's semi. Zayn gasped and curled in on himself, so hypersensitive from his orgasm. Liam leaned down and bit on Zayn's soft neck, leaving red marks behind. Soon Zayn was rocking into Liam's fist and reaching around to pull him closer with a grip on one of his firm cheeks.

Niall came quickly, tired and ready, from Harry's talented mouth. Harry swallowed Niall's load and focused on coming himself. He rocked between Niall's body and Louis' mouth, not able to get enough of either.

Zayn pulled Liam even closer so their dicks were both rubbing against Liam's hand. Liam went ahead and encased them both with his big palm and fingers, jacking them both at the same time. Zayn stuttered and shot between them with a satisfied smile. Liam ducked down and kissed his smile until he came as well.

Harry grinded against Niall with desperate little whimpers as Louis' tongue expertly flicked over his little bundle. "Yeeeeesss," he cried and coated Niall's skin with his final release.

Harry flopped onto his back, breathing hard. Louis smiled happily and came to lay on top of him. Niall turned and cuddled up with Zayn and Liam who were close to sleep themselves. Liam leaned over Zayn and whispered into Niall's ear, "I hope you don't mind if I stay a little bit. I'd like to make sure you get to sleep alright." Niall hummed, flattered and tired, as he threw an arm over Liam's torso in answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
